


The Art of the Ballad

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Mid-Canon, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early days of these Light Warriors should probably not be immortalized in song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of the Ballad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elflingslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elflingslayer).



> **Prompt** : A really funny complex rhyme scheme to tell the first part of the story of FFI. Whatever types of characters you want! It would be funny to have all the characters talk about their adventure in a rhyme, at least up until Garland.

> With weapons raised, and orbs in hand,  
> Four warriors came to save this land  
> From forces dark and evils deep,  
> Without a pause for fear or sleep. 

What, really? You want to correct that? You realize that heroic ballads aren't about accuracy so much as—

Paying customers, yes. As you like, then.

> They spent the night; their beds were good.  
> They left with bellies full of food,  
> Then northward marched to evil's lair  
> To save a princess pure and fair. 

No, really, I'm not changing that, even if you were, and I quote, "expecting fairer." The king would have my head. Princesses are fair _by definition_.

And what were you expecting after she'd been locked up in the Temple of Fiends for weeks? Stop sulking.

> With fearless hearts and naught of dread,  
> They stormed the fortress of undead.  
> Relentlessly they felled their foes  
> And laid the scoundrel Garland low.

Yes, I realize that isn't exactly how it happened, but do you really want me to include the bit where you ran screaming in terror?

...All right, then.

> So bravely came the the warriors four  
> To knock their fists on Garland's door.  
> When greeted them the undead did,  
> Brave warriors all, they bravely hid.

Maybe I'm not a bad bard. Maybe _you're_ bad adventurers.

Yes, that _was_ what it sounded like.

You know what? You can have your lute back. This is the last time I work with a party of thieves.


End file.
